Various advanced driver assistance systems incorporate visual, acoustic, and/or haptic warnings for drivers. Visual interfaces for these systems should minimize driver reaction time to warnings and the workload of the driver to comprehend and respond to the warning or information. Conventional instrument panel and center-stack displays require the driver's attention be drawn away from the navigating the vehicle. Similarly, idealized heads up displays can be jarring and sometimes distracting to the driver.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods of providing visual interfaces in vehicles.